DAUN-DAUN GUGUR
by Morena L
Summary: Haruno Sakura, si gadis konservatif/ Uchiha Sasuke, tentara yang masih menyimpan trauma perang/ Uzumaki Karin, gadis yang tak ingin dikekang/ Senju Tobirama, pria berkuasa yang tidak mau terikat pada pernikahan/ Bagaimana jika cinta datang secara tak terduga pada mereka?/ Setting: Pasca Perang Dunia II/ No lemon/ jika berkenan silakan RnR
1. Chapter 1

DAUN-DAUN GUGUR

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Main chara: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, Senju Tobirama

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR, rated M untuk konflik dan bahasan yang berat

.

.

.

Tokyo, tahun 1958 atau tahun 33 Showa. Sudah tiga belas tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Peristiwa pemboman di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang meluluhlantahkan Jepang. Negeri ini berduka, kemenangan besar pada saat penyerangan di Pearl Harbour beberapa tahun sebelumnya seolah terlupakan. Saat itu banyak orang seperti melihat apa yang disebut dengan neraka dunia. Jerit tangis, rintihan terluka, teriakan pilu, semuanya membaur menjadi satu. Peristiwa itu merupakan salah satu tragedi terburuk yang menyebabkan terenggutnya banyak jiwa.

Mari lupakan sejenak tentang sejarah kelam itu. Saat ini Jepang telah bebas dan mulai menata diri. Tidak ada lagi deru tank, tidak ada lagi bunyi senapan, dan tidak ada lagi ledakan bom. Mungkin masih ada konflik dengan Korea, namun konflik ini tidak seburuk Perang Dunia II. Perang telah berakhir dan membawa perubahan baru. Mental kerja keras sama sekali tidak luntur, semangat untuk membangun kembali negeri justru semakin menggebu. Akan tetapi, tak ada seorang pun yang menyangkal bahwa pola kehidupan telah jauh berbeda dengan masa-masa sebelum perang.

.

000

.

Seorang gadis muda, kira-kira berusia 19 tahun, berlari menuju ruang tamu panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya. Gadis berambut merah itu tahu jika salah satu sahabat baiknya pasti sedang duduk membaca novel di sana. Ia begitu bersemangat untuk memamerkan gaun indah pemberian sang kekasih.

"Sakura, lihat gaun ini bagus sekali 'kan?" Karin berputar-putar memamerkan gaun terusan panjangnya yang bermotif polkadot putih. Gaun berwarna biru terang itu akan mengembang pada bagian bawahnya jika sang pemilik berputar.

Sakura―seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang sedang membaca sebuah novel tebal―mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Karin memang selalu menyukai gaun ala barat yang memang saat ini sedang menjadi _trend_.

"Ya, Karin, gaunnya memang sangat cantik. Sayang sekali pemakainya tidak secantik gaun itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Karin berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya dan mendelik kesal pada Sakura. "Enak saja, kata Neji aku jauh lebih cantik dari gaun ini!"

Sakura menandai halaman terakhir yang dibacanya dan menutup novel itu. "Tentu saja Neji berkata seperti itu, kau kan kekasihnya. Masa dia mengatai kekasihnya sendiri jelek?"

"Huh! Bilang saja kau iri, Sakura," ujar Karin kesal sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Aku tidak iri, Karin. Aku hanya belum menemukan yang tepat. Lagipula aku lebih suka mengenakan yang seperti ini daripada gaun itu," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan _tsumugi _hijau yang dikenakannya. "Setelah menemukan pria yang tepat, aku akan langsung menikah dengannya," sambung Sakura lagi.

"Memangnya Kimimaro bukan orang yang tepat?"

Karin seketika menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan karena tahu ia telah salah bicara.

"Aku belum tahu apakah Kimimaro orang yang tepat atau bukan, aku hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan hatinya. Membuktikan bahwa dia tidak akan menghianatiku lagi dan menjadikan aku satu-satunya. Saat ini dia sedang ke Kobe untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga Kaguya, setelah dia kembali aku akan memberikannya kesempatan sekali lagi," jawab Sakura sambil menatap tangannya yang telah terkepal di atas pahanya.

"Kau yakin?" Karin menyentuh bahu sahabatnya, "Kau yakin ingin memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Kimimaro? Kalau Neji melakukan hal yang sama padaku, menduakanku, aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya."

"Karin, seorang pria yang menyesal karena telah menduakan pasangannya biasanya akan menjadi pria yang sangat setia. Aku percaya bahwa Kimimaro sungguh-sungguh telah menyesal dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujar Sakura dengan sorot mata meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya Kimimaro bisa berubah. Tapi apa keluarganya bisa … maksudku kau tahu 'kan, keluarga Kaguya masih merupakan keluarga bangsawan sedangkan ki―"

"Karin, aku dan Kimimaro pernah membicarakan hal itu. Kami pasti bisa mengatasinya," sela Sakura. "Daripada berpikir tentang aku dan Kimimaro, bagaimana dengan kau dan Neji? Jangan terus-terusan menolak lamarannya, suatu saat kau akan menyesal," kata Sakura memperingatkan.

Karin melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Sakura. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Entahlah Sakura, aku masih takut untuk hidup terikat. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kehidupan perempuan dulu, apalagi keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang cukup keras. Aku hanya belum ingin kebebasanku direnggut," kata Karin lirih.

"Sistem _ie_ sudah dihapus pada tahun 1947. Undang-undang yang baru juga telah menjamin adanya kesetaraan gender antara pria dan wanita. Perempuan juga bisa bersekolah dan bekerja. Perempuan tidak akan menjadi seperti budak di dalam keluarga lagi. Aku paham, ketakutan pada kehidupan perempuan di zaman Meiji yang membuat banyak perempuan tidak ingin menikah, tapi tidak selamanya kita bisa bebas. Sebebas-bebasnya perempuan, mereka akan tetap membutuhkan kaum lelaki. Neji sangat menyayangimu, Karin. Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama," nasihat Sakura.

Karin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Haruno Sakura dan kekonservatifannya."

"Aku memang sedikit konservatif, Karin, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menerima perubahan."

Karin memutar bola matanya kemudian berkata, "Sedikit? Kau itu sangat konservatif, Sakura. Saat semua gadis memakai gaun-gaun cantik seperti ini, kau masih setia menggunakan kimono. Saat banyak wanita berpikir untuk tidak menikah agar tidak mendapat kekangan, kau malah ingin menikah dan membangun keluarga. Pola pikirmu memang lebih dewasa dari yang lain, tapi tetap saja masih banyak hal kuno yang kau pertahankan."

"Tidak selamanya tradisi lama akan membuatmu terlihat kuno. Dengan mengingat sejarah, tradisi, dan budaya maka kita akan tahu batasan diri kita dan bagaimana kita menempatkan diri. Aku suka pada gaun-gaun ala barat, tapi aku lebih menyukai kimono warisan budaya kita. Dan Karin, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi tentang aku. Kita sedang mebicarakan tentang masa depanmu bersama Neji," seru Sakura yang mengetahui maksud terselubung Karin.

"Aku ketahuan ya?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum jahil, "Tenang saja, masih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu."

"Nona Uzumaki, saat seseorang berpikir dia masih punya banyak waktu, saat itulah dia sudah kehilangan waktunya yang berharga," tegur Sakura yang dibalas dengan delikan Karin.

"Sudah kuduga, yang sedang mengobrol itu kalian berdua," kata Ino yang memasuki ruang tamu panti. Gadis bermata biru itu kemudian duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura. "Aku punya dua berita. Mau yang baik atau yang buruk dulu?"

"Yang baik," sambung Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sakura, Tsunade-_sama_ mengajakmu ke pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Pestanya diadakan besok malam. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan keluarga Uchiha selain kaya raya mereka juga sangat memperhatikan pendidikan di Jepang," kata Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau kan lulusan terbaik di sekolah kita. Tentu saja Tsunade-_sama_ mengajakmu."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah mendengar jawaban Ino. "Terus berita buruknya apa?"

Ino terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sungkan untuk memberitahukan berita itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar, sebelum akhrinya memberitahu mereka. "Karin, kapan kau terakhir kau bertemu dengan Neji?"

Karin tercekat. Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak menyeruak di dalam dadanya. "Dua hari yang lalu, saat ia menghadiahiku gaun ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Neji?" tanyanya panik.

"Hm." anggukan Ino memberikan jawaban padanya. Saat itu juga Karin merasa dunianya runtuh. Benar kata Sakura, seharusnya ia tidak terus-terusan menolak Neji. Seharusnya ia langsung menerima saat Neji pertama kali melamarnya. Sekarang apa? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Air matanya sudah tidak sanggup ia pertahankan lagi di pelupuk matanya.

Banyak lelaki yang mengeluh kalau Karin terlalu cerewet. Banyak wanita yang juga tidak suka pada gadis beriris merah itu. Tapi Hyuuga Neji berbeda.

Neji yang selalu ada di sisinya. Neji yang menerima dia apa adanya. Neji yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semua tingkah hebohnya. Neji yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Neji yang selalu sabar padanya. Neji yang sangat dicintainya. Neji yang…

"Karin, bukan itu maksudku," kata Ino lagi, "kalau kau berpikir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Neji, maka kau salah. Aku juga tidak tahu ini hal buruk atau baik," lanjut Ino lirih.

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi Ino," ujar Sakura yang kini memegang sebelah tangan Karin memberikan kekuatan. Sedangkan gadis Uzumaki itu mencoba tegar dengan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kalian tahu 'kan kalau kemarin adalah hari pernikahan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Karin dan Sakura mengangguk, akan tetapi, Ino seperti enggan untuk melanjutkan. Kabar yang akan didengar Karin ini mungkin akan jauh lebih buruk daripada mendengar kabar Neji meninggal.

"Tidak diketahui apa alasannya, tapi Namikaze Naruto tidak datang di pernikahan itu dan sampai sekarang dia tidak ditemukan."

"Kalau begitu pernikahan tidak jadi diadakan? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Neji?" tanya Karin tak mengerti.

Ino seperti merasa suaranya tertahan sesuatu sehingga tidak dapat keluar. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha menjawab, "Pernikahan tetap diadakan, Karin. Sepertinya demi menyelamatkan nama keluarga Hyuuga, kemarin telah terjadi pernikahan antara … Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji."

Mata Karin melebar dan pandangannya menjadi kosong seketika. "Aku ingin sendiri."

Dugaan Ino salah. Tangisan Karin tidak pecah, gadis itu tidak menangis sambil menjerit-jerit. Karin melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Sakura dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sa-Sakura. Karin? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Biarkan dia sendiri, Ino. Tidak ada air mata bukan berarti dia tidak sedih. Menangis tanpa air mata adalah kesedihan yang paling dalam."

Sakura tahu Karin sedang terpukul sekarang. Lebih baik mendengar berita kematian Neji daripada mendengar berita bahwa lelaki itu sudah menikah dengan perempuan lain. Perempuan dengan posisi yang sangat tinggi, bukan perempuan biasa seperti Uzumaki Karin.

.

000

.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ini pesta keluargamu, nikmatilah," kata Shikamaru sambil merokok di sebelah pria berwajah tegas di sebelahnya itu. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada di pojok ruangan tempat berlangsungnya pesta. Pesta yang diadakan memang bergaya internasional karena banyak orang asing yang diundang. Berdamai dengan Amerika tampaknya cukup membawa keuntungan juga buat Jepang. Tapi Sasuke tidak suka pesta, dia lebih suka ketenangan.

"Kau masih merokok? Tidak takut dimarahi istrimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek.

"Asalkan Temari tidak tahu, tidak masalah," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Dasar suami takut istri. Padahal istrimu lebih muda sepuluh tahun darimu," ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Setidaknya aku sudah punya keluarga, memiliki istri cantik, dan putra yang sejenius diriku. Kita tidak muda lagi Sasuke, usia kita sudah 36 tahun. Kapan kau akan menyusulku? Jangan sampai kau sudah memegang tongkat, tapi anakmu masih bayi," balas Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak ingin menakuti pasanganku saat dia tidur nanti. Setiap malam aku masih sering memimpikan tentang masa-masa mengerikan itu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap kosong tamu-tamu yang datang.

"Sasuk―"

"Shika, Kenichi hilang!" perkataan Shikamaru terpotong karena Temari menghampirinya dengan panik. Wanita yang saat ini sedang mengandung anak keduanya itu tampak hampir menangis.

"Hilang?"

"Tadi dia bersama ibu, tapi sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui," jawab Temari yang semakin panik.

"Kubantu mencarinya," kata Sasuke. Ketiganya kemudian berpencar untuk mencari putra sulung Shikamaru itu.

.

000

.

Pesta keluarga bangsawan memang membuat Sakura tak nyaman. Rumah induk Uchiha memang sangat besar dan penuh dengan benda-benda antik peninggalan zaman dulu. Sakura memang merasa risih karena ia adalah salah satu dari segelintir gadis muda yang masih mengenakan kimono di pesta seperti ini. Peradaban barat memang telah mengubah gaya berbusana mereka. Hanya gadis dari keluarga bangsawan tinggi yang masih mengenakan kimono di acara formal seperti ini, namun tak jarang pula yang mengenakan gaun.

Merasa sedikit kepanasan dan tak nyaman, diam-diam Sakura keluar menuju ke taman yang berada di halaman rumah induk keluarga Uchiha.

"Huuufftt…" gadis itu bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"_Nee-san,_ siapa?" Sakura sedikit terkejut karena serang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau sendiri siapa, anak manis?" tanya Sakura sambil berjongkok menyejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah itu.

"Namaku Nara Kenichi, umur lima tahun. Salam kenal, _nee-san_," kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Anak yang pandai. Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, Kenichi-_kun_." gantian kini Sakura yang memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini_, _anak manis?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bangku itu saja?" tawar Kenichi sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Lutut _nee-san _bisa sakit kalau berjongkok lama-lama seperti itu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang cerdas," kata Sakura sambil mengacak rambut Kenichi. Kemudian sambil memegang tangan bocah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku taman.

"Nah, Kenichi-_kun_, katakan kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir nanti?"

Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut. "Pestanya membosankan, terus aku mengantuk. Lagipula banyak orang dewasa di dalam, obrolannya tidak bisa kumengerti. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan, _nee-san_?" ujarnya sambil menguap malas.

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari Kenichi. Astaga, anak ini memang memiliki kepandaian yang di atas rata-rata.

"Aku mengantuk." dan tanpa permisi, bocah itu sudah meyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura, lalu tidur dengan nyaman.

Selama beberapa saat Sakura mengelus rambut hitam pekat Kenichi. Menyamankan bocah yang sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap itu. Anak-anak yang sedang tidur lelap pasti akan berwajah sedamai malaikat. Sakura sering memperhatikan itu saat menengok anak-anak panti yang tertidur pada malam hari.

"Kenichi."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura harus terkejut pada malam ini. Kali bukan suara khas anak kecil yang mengejutkannya, melainkan suara berat nan tegas dari seorang pria. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat si pemilik suara. Pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam militer dengan pangkat yang sepertinya cukup tinggi, wajahnya sangat tegas ala tentara, tubuh yang tinggi tegap, dan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam.

"Maaf, tapi anak yang sedang tertidur itu adalah keponakan saya," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Saya juga minta maaf, saya baru bertemu dengan Kenichi tadi. Saat sedang mengobrol dengannya, tiba-tiba dia tidur," timpal Sakura.

"Ck, dasar putra Nara," gerutu Sasuke yang kemudian menggendong Kenichi yang masih asik tidur itu. "Lalu, anda siapa?" tanyanya menyelidiki.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya bersama Senju Tsunade di pesta ini," jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga keponakan saya," kata Sasuke yang langsung berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Delapan detik…

Uchiha Sasuke?

Uchiha?

Itu berarti … dia adalah pemilik tempat ini? Oh, _Kami-sama_!

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Ulala… di tengah banyak utang, saya membuat MC baru. Maaf, bukan berarti menelantarkan MC yang lain, tapi saya memang sedang kesulitan untuk melanjutkan fict lama. Saya membuat ini untuk penyegaran saja. Fict ini tidak akan panjang, hanya 4 atau 5 chapter dan akan cepat diupdate karena saya memang sudah membuat plotnya sampai akhir. Fict ini juga sekalian untuk birthday fict si ayam yang sudah sangat telat orzz maap ya Sasu. Selamat ulang tahun dan segera nikahi Sakura. Fufufu...

Kenapa Sasuke pakai seragamnya di sini, err, baca manga2 jadul sepertinya habis PD II di pesta-pesta biasanya aparat militer masih make seragam kebesaran mereka. Hihihi… Oh iya, mau ngejelasin beberapa istilah asing di atas.

Tsumugi adalah kimono santai untuk dikenakan sehari-hari di rumah oleh wanita yang sudah atau belum menikah. Walaupun demikian, kimono jenis ini boleh dikenakan untuk keluar rumah seperti ketika berbelanja dan berjalan-jalan. Bahan yang dipakai adalah kain hasil tenunan sederhana dari benang katun atau benang sutra kelas rendah yang tebal dan kasar.

Sistem _ie_ itu sistem yang mengatur hidup perempuan pada zaman Meiji. Jadi perempuan sama sekali tidak memiliki kebebasan.

Fict ini memang berlatarbelakang kehidupan Jepang setelah Perang Dunia II, saya memang sudah lama mau mebuat fict yang seperti ini. Hehehe.. Terima kasih sudah mau mebaca sampai sini dan maaf atas segala kekurangannya, bersediakah memberikan review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dengan gusar di atas tempat tidur. Sebentar lagi matahari akan menampakan dirinya, namun gadis itu tidak bisa terlelap sama sekali. Kejadian dua malam yang lalu masih membayang dengan jelas di dalam ingatannya. Sakura merasa sangat malu karena kejadian di pesta yang diadakan keluarga Uchiha. Walaupun ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa itu adalah hal yang memalukan.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Sakura," ujarnya merutuki diri sendiri.

Kepalanya yang berhelaian merah muda itu kemudian menoleh ke samping untuk melihat keadaan Karin. Sahabat yang tidur bersebelah tempat tidur dengannya itu tampaknya belum mengubah posisi tidurnya. Sejak semalam, ia terus tidur membelakangi Sakura. Terlihat jelas dia tidak mau diganggu, Karin masih _shock _karena kabar pernikahan Neji. Di hadapan semua orang, dia tetap berusaha terlihat seperti Karin yang biasanya. Dia berusaha keras dan Sakura tahu itu.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Main chara: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, Senju Tobirama

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR, rated M untuk konflik dan bahasan yang berat

.

.

.

"Karin, kemarin Tsunade-_sama _memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesannya. Katanya kau diminta ke kantor yayasan hari ini," kata Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Memangnya sekolah sedang kekurangan tenaga pengajar?" Karin yang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya kembali bertanya. Sejak lulus setahun yang lalu, Karin, Sakura, dan Ino memang sering membantu sebagai guru pengganti di sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu dulu.

"Sepertinya tidak, mungkin Tsunade-_sama _mau memberikan pekerjaan untukmu," jawab Sakura yang kini memasang pita berwarna merah di ikatan rambut belakangnya.

"Baguslah, biar aku memiliki banyak kegiatan dan melupakan hal yang tidak penting," sambung gadis itu acuh.

"Bukan hal yang tidak penting Karin, tapi hal penting yang memang harus dilupakan," koreksi Sakura.

"Sudah bukan milikku berarti sudah tidak penting lagi," sahut Karin. "Aku mau mandi dulu," lanjut gadis beriris merah itu yang kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura tersenyum singkat sambil memandang punggung Karin. Sakura tahu sahabatnya itu berbohong, Karin tidak mungkin begitu cepat melupakan Neji. Gadis Uzumaki itu sangat mencintai pria yang kini sudah menjadi suami dari perempuan lain. Tapi … siapa yang tahu akan hati manusia?

Sakura lalu mengambil beberapa buku dari lemarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Pagi ini ia diminta oleh Tsunade untuk mengajar _private _putra seorang perwira militer. Kabarnya anak itu sangat malas sehingga pengajar-pengajar sebelumnya memilih untuk mundur.

Gadis Haruno itu menoleh pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, itu berarti sudah saatnya dia berangkat karena sejam lagi waktunya untuk mengajar.

"Karin, aku berangkat," pamitnya pada sang sahabat yang sedang mandi.

…

Sakura melirik alamat yang tertera pada secarik kertas dengan rumah yang berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya. Ia melihat beberapa kali sebelum memastikan bahwa alamat yang ia tuju sudah benar. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat melihat nama keluarga yang tertera di dekat gerbang rumah.

Nara.

Nama yang merujuk pada Kenichi, si bocah kecil yang sangat cerdas. Senyum itu seketika sirna karena ia mengingat kembali hal menurutnya sangat memalukan. Ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah sangat tidak sopan pada Uchiha Sasuke, sang empunya pesta.

"Permisi, apa benar ini kediaman Nara Temari?" tanyanya pada seorang penjaga yang berseragam tentara yang berjaga di depan gerbang.

"Benar, maaf anda siapa?"

"Saya, Haruno Sakura," jawabnya.

"Apa anda guru tuan muda?"

"Benar."

"Silakan masuk. Nyonya sudah menunggu di dalam," kata si penjaga yang kemudian membukakan pintu gerbang.

…

"Oh, apa anda Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura yang mendengar suara si pemilik rumah segera berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada wanita pirang itu.

"Saya, Haruno Sakura," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya, Nara Temari," balas wanita itu.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di sofa sambil berhadapan. Wanita yang sedang hamil enam bulan itu melihat seksama gadis dihadapannya, sepertinya dia sedang menilai orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi pengajar sang putra.

"Tsunade-_san _merekomendasikan dirimu saat saya meminta sarannya untuk mencari guru putraku. Katanya kau adalah lulusan terbaik dari sekolah putri yang ia kelola. Selama setahun ini kau membantu mengajar di sana dan sedang mencari universitas yang bagus untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Dia sangat membanggakanmu dan mengatakan kau gadis yang sangat pandai," puji Temari.

"Tsunade-_san_ terlalu memuji saya," kata Sakura merendah.

"Kuharap kau tahan dengan putraku. Dia bukan anak yang nakal, hanya saja dia _sedikit_ malas," ujar Temari yang memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'.

"Anak-anak memang selalu seperti itu, Temari-_san_."

"Baiklah, akan kupanggil putraku dulu," kata Temari yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian istri dari Nara Shikamaru itu datang dengan menggandeng seorang anak lelaki. Wajah anak itu terlihat tanpa minat dan matanya masih setengah terbuka. Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat melihat anak itu, bukankah dia Kenichi?"

"Haruno-_san_, ini put―"

"_Nee-san_!" seru Kenichi girang yang dibalas dengan senyum Sakura.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Ini _nee-san_ cantik yang kutemui di pesta Sasuke _ji-san_," jawab bocah itu girang.

"Jadi, Haruno-_san_ yang menemukan putra saya malam itu?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Temari.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami sangat khawatir karena dia hilang tiba-tiba. Berarti saya tidak salah memilih anda sebagai gurunya," kata Temari sambil tersenyum puas.

Bocah bermata _teal _itu dengan gembira mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Ia sepertinya sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan gadis berhelaian merah muda itu lagi.

"Kenichi, _kaa-san _tinggal, ya. Ingat, tidak boleh tidur dan malas-malasan lagi," kata Temari memperingatkan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sang putra bersama Sakura.

…

Mengajari Kenichi ternyata bukan hal yang mudah. Bocah itu adalah anak yang sangat cerdas. Dia cepat menangkap apa yang diajarkan Sakura, hanya saja dia juga cepat bosan. Beberapa kali Kenichi menguap tanda bahwa ia sudah kehilangan minatnya. Jika sudah begitu, maka Sakura harus memutar otak untuk membuat anak itu tertarik lagi. Temari yang beberapa kali menengok sepertinya cukup puas, Sakura terlihat berhasil mengatasi kemalasan putranya.

"_Nee-san_, sampai kapan kita belajar? Aku bosan," rajuknya dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Sampai jam makan siang nanti, Kenichi," jawabnya sambil meyentil dahi bocah itu.

Kenichi melirik jam dinding dan menghembuskan napas lesu. "Masih dua puluh menit lagi, _nee-san_," keluhnya.

"Dua puluh menit itu tidak lama. Ayo anak pintar, kita belajar lagi," bujuk Sakura.

"_Nee-saaan_," rajuknya lagi.

"Ken―"

"Hai, jagoan," sebuah suara berat menginterupsi perkataan Sakura.

"_Ji-san_!" Kenichi tampak sangat senang dan berlari menghampiri si pemilik suara.

Pria bertubuh tegap itu segera menangkap tubuh Kenichi dan menggendongnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu mulai memucat, sebab yang sedang menggendong Kenichi adalah … Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huh! Anakku melupakanku kalau sudah ada kau," kata Shikamaru yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Apa kau gurunya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kedua lelaki berseragam militer itu.

"_Ji-san_, ayo kita main _shogi_," rengek Kenichi pada Sasuke. Saat ini tinggal mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan, Shikamaru sudah pergi untuk menemui istrinya.

"Bukankah kau masih belajar?"

"Sudah selesai, iya 'kan, _nee-san_?" tanya anak berambut hitam kelam itu dengan wajah penuh permohonan.

"Iya," jawab Sakura yang akhirnya mengalah pada bocah itu. Kenichi yang senang langsung berlari keluar dan tak lama kemudian bocah itu datang membawa papan dan bidak-bidak untuk bermain _shogi_.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu _ji-san_!" serunya bersemangat.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang seolah menjawab tantangan putra sulung Shikamaru itu.

…

"Sudah kubilang, kau masih terlalu cepat menantangku," ujar Sasuke meremehkan. Sudah empat putaran mereka bermain dan tidak sekali pun Kenichi berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke.

"_Ji-san_ jahat!" mata Kenichi kini dipenuhi dengan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, Kenichi," kata Sasuke memperingatkan. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi muridnya itu dengan sang Uchiha.

"_Ji-san_ tidak mau mengalah padaku … kalau begitu tepati janji _ji-san_ kemarin," rajuknya lagi.

"Janji apa?"

"_Ji-san_ sudah berjanji waktu itu, _ji-san_ 'kan mau mengajakku naik pesawat tempur." kembali Kenichi memasang wajah memohon andalannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak. Kau akan mengacau nanti kalau duduk bersamaku di depan, tanganmu itu sangat jahil dan pasti sembarangan menekan tombol. Kalau kau duduk di tempat duduk yang di belakang juga tidak ada bedanya," tolak sang paman.

"Kalau begitu Sakura-_nee_ ikut saja, biar dia bersamaku di belakang," kata Kenichi sambil memandang Sakura dengan berbinar.

"Aku!?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Yeeyy! Aku akan meminta izin pada _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san _dulu," tanpa meminta jawaban dari Sasuke dan Sakura bocah berusia lima tahun itu segera melesat untuk mencari orangtuanya.

.

000

.

Jika Sakura sedang terkejut karena Kenichi dengan seenaknya mengajak gadis itu untuk naik pesawat tempur, maka saat ini Karin sedang berdiri dengan gusar di pelabuhan. Tsunade dengan seenaknya memerintah Karin untuk menjemput sepupunya yang baru datang dari Korea hari ini. Cuaca yang cukup panas membuatnya kegerahan, apalagi ia lupa membawa kipas sehingga tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh.

"_Kuso_!" gerutunya karena berhimpit dengan banyak orang. Gaun kuningnya yang tadi rapih kini sudah sedikit kusut. Rambutnya yang dikepang dua juga terlihat berantakan. "Hei, pria tua sepupu Tsunade-_sama_, di mana kau berada? Tidak tahukah kalau di sini sangat panas?"

Berada di sini memang seperti mimpi buruk untuk Karin. Sial, dia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa pria yang bernama Senju Tobirama itu. Tsunade hanya mengatakan padanya kalau Tobirama bertubuh tinggi, berambut perak, memiliki iris merah seperti Karin, dan memiliki wajah yang tegas.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ciri-ciri darimu sama sekali tidak membantu," keluhnya lagi. Sudah hampir dua jam dia berdiri, akan tetapi sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Penumpang kapal baik yang turun maupun yang akan berlayar sudah berkurang secara perlahan. Tsunade pasti akan memarahinya jika seperti ini terus.

"SIALAN KAU, SENJU TOBIRAMA! PRIA TUA SIALAN!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ada apa denganku?" seorang pria tinggi yang lewat disampingnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Karin bingung.

"_Kami-sama_!" Karin menutup mulutnya panik. Pria yang menatapnya itu tinggi, berambut perak, dan memiliki iris merah sepertinya. Jangan bilang kalau pria itu … Senju Tobirama?

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'pria tua sialan'?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan datar namun bernada tajam.

Karin secepat kilat membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak miring dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Saya Uzumaki Karin. Senju Tsunade, sepupu anda meminta saya untuk menjemput anda di sini. Anda pasti Senju Tobirama," kata gadis itu dengan sangat santun.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Tsunade mengirimkan seorang pembantu," ujar Tobirama sambil melihat Karin dari atas sampai bawah.

Sialan! Pria ini sedang meremehkannya.

Karin secepat kilat melepaskan kepangan rambutnya dan menggeraikan helaian merahnya dengan anggun. "Saya salah satu murid di sekolah milik Tsunade-_sama_, jadi anda salah jika berpikir saya adalah seorang pembantu. Tidak ada pembantu seintelek saya!" serunya percaya diri.

"Hn. Tunjukkan di mana mobilnya, aku sudah lelah dan inging segera beristirahat," perintah Tobirama acuh.

Karin melotot dengan tak puas. Pria itu seperti memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Kurang ajar!

"Kau tuli? Sepertinya yang sudah tua itu dirimu," seru Tobirama sarkastik. Dengan rona merah yang tertahan di pipinya, Karin memandu Tobirama menuju parkiran mobil yang diikuti oleh beberapa kuli angkut yang membawa barang-barang si pria Senju.

…

Karin yang kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil terus memasang wajah cemberut. Pria di sebelahnya ini sangat irit bicara dan seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Jepang ... lumayan banyak berubah."

Karin secara diam-diam menatap sekelilingnya, mencari siapa yang diajak bicara laki-laki itu. Gadis Uzumaki ini sedikit terperangah saat melihat sosok Tobirama yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangan dengan siku yang bersandar pada kaca mobil. Pria itu sedang menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dari dalam mobil itu.

"Memangnya sejak kapan anda meninggalkan Jepang?" secara refleks mulutnya bertanya.

"Aku sudah hampir sepuluh tahun meninggalkan negeri ini." dan tanpa diduga juga Tobirama menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa?" ingin rasanya Karin menjahit mulutnya yang seperti berkhianat dari otaknya.

"Mencari tantangan. Perang tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk berkelana," jawab pria itu lagi.

"Apa anda tidak merindukan keluarga anda? Istri dan anak anda … mungkin." kali ini Karin bersumpah jika ada pisau maka ia akan meyobek mulutnya sendiri yang sudah dianggap sangat lancang. Dia berpura-pura tenang sambil terus memasang wajah percaya dirinya dan duduk dengan tegap seperti putri bangsawan. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak miring.

"Istri? Aku tidak butuh ikatan seperti itu. Hidup terikat hanya akan―"

"Menghambat dan mengekang." lagi-lagi secara refleks Karin memotong jawaban si pria Senju. Tobirama sendiri menatap takjub dengan jawaban yang diberikan Karin.

"Kudengar banyak perempuan sekarang tidak ingin menikah karena tidak ingin kehilangan kebebasannya. Kupikir itu hanya opini kosong, perubahan undang-undang ternyata sangat mengerikan ya," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Karin yang semakin salah tingkah dan merasa dipojokkan tentu tidak ingin kalah, pria ini harus dikalahkan. "Anda pergi meninggalkan negeri ini selama bertahun-tahun. Saya rasa nasionalisme anda mungkin sudah berkurang, Tuan," ujarnya sambil memasang senyum percaya diri.

Tobirama menatap Karin dengan tajam. "Dengar Nona, karena aku mencintai negeri ini makanya aku kembali. Banyak hal yang harus dibangun dan dikembangkan di sini dan aku percaya akulah orang yang paling berkompeten untuk memulainya."

Sial! Karin merasa kalah telak. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Tobirama dan latar belakangnya dengan baik. Yang Karin tahu, Senju Tobirama adalah saudara sepupu dari Senju Tsunade. Hanya itu!

.

000

.

Sakura memandang pesawat A6M5 itu dengan takjub. Seumur hidup ini pertama kalinnya ia melihat pesawat tempur dari jarak sedekat ini. Beberapa tentara angkatan udara yang melewati mereka memberikan hormat. Hal ini semakin membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti memiliki pangkat yang cukup tinggi dalam dunia militer.

"Uchiha-_san_, bukankah pesawat ini sudah dipensiunkan sejak lama?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"_Nee-san_, bagi _ji_-_san _itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Madara-_jii_ 'kan mantan jenderal angkatan udara, benar kan Sasuke-_ji_?" ujar Kenichi dengan percaya diri.

"Hn. Kalian berdua sudah siap?"

Sakura dan Kenichi menganggukan kepala mereka. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama keduanya untuk naik pesawat tempur. Sambil bergandengan tangan keduanya mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke.

"_Nee-san_, Sasuke-_ji_ itu angkatan darat _lho_, tapi dia hebat sekali karena bisa membawa pesawat tempur juga. Sasuke-_ji_ memang seorang prajurit yang sangat tangguh," kata Kenichi takjub pada sahabat baik ayahnya itu. Sakura yang mendengar itu semakin memandang kagum pada punggung tegap Sasuke. Benar-benar seorang laki-laki yang sangat membanggakan.

"Siap?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat keponakan serta guru keponakannya itu. Dia tersenyum tipis karena Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman. Siapa pun pasti tidak akan nyaman mengenakan kimono dan duduk di dalam pesawat tempur seperti ini.

"_Roger_!" teriak Kenichi bersemangat.

"Itu gaya tentara Amerika, Kenichi," tegur Sasuke.

"Maaf _ji-san_. Siaappp!" teriaknya lagi bersemangat.

Jantung Sakura berdetak semakin kencang saat pesawat itu mulai mengudara. Pengalaman mendebarkan seperti ini tak pernah ia alami sekalipun. Adrenalinnya terpacu dan memberikan ketegangan luar biasa padanya. Ia menatap kota Tokyo yang tampak seperti petak-petak dari atas sini.

Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat terkontrol. Emosinya bisa ia atur dengan sangat baik. Gadis Haruno ini sama sekali tidak pernah kelepasan akan segala hal.

"Kyaaaaa!" ia berteriak kaget saat Sasuke melakukan manuver berputar di udara dengan pesawat itu. Gila! Ini sangat gila! Penasaran dengan aksi pria itu, ketakutan karena mereka bisa jatuh jika ada kesalahan, rasa tegang karena manuver-manuver gila, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Haruno Sakura, akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kontrol diri.

"_Ji-san_! Kau hebat!" teriak Kenichi puas.

Sakura dan Kenichi kemudian mendongakan kepala mereka ke bawah. Mozaik biru dengan pulau-pulau kecil yang dikelilingi garis pantai putih memukau mereka. Pemandangan yang sangat meneduhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Laut, sangat indah 'kan?" samar-samar terdengar suara Sasuke. "Tapi di atas pesawat tempur dengan kecepatan tinggi, kau bisa berfatamorgana. Dan percayalah padaku, itu sangatlah berbahaya."

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan sangat antusias karena penasaran.

"Laut dan langit sama-sama berwarna biru. Saat kau kehilangan konsentrasi, laut dan langit seolah tak ada bedanya. Salah-salah kau malah bisa menggerakan pesawatmu menuju ke laut dan kau tahu kan itu artinya apa?" Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan balas bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hm," gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk. Saat itu entah kenapa di mata Sakura, senyum Uchiha Sasuke yang dilihatnya dari samping sangatlah menawan dan … mempesona.

Jika tadi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena tegang, maka sekarang jantungnya seperti menolak untuk berdetak. Begitu banyak hal luar biasa yang ia alami. Hari banyak pengalaman baru yang ia dapatkan dan yang paling membekas dalam ingatannya adalah senyum tipis Sasuke dari wajahnya yang kaku itu.

.

000

.

"Kau mau ke mana, Karin?" Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kamar mendapati sahabatnya yang kini sudah sangat rapih dengan mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu muda.

"Pergi dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan," jawabnya ketus.

"Oh."

"Hei, Saki, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa merah sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Tidak, Karin. Hari ini adalah pengalaman paling gila dalam hidupku!" kata Sakura takjub.

"Begitu pula denganku," timpal Karin dengan wajah cemberut. Gadis itu membuka laci Sakura dan bertanya, "Saki, boleh aku pinjam kipas ini?" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan, ia segera keluar meninggalkan Sakura. Si merah muda sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu, ia masih sangat terpukau dengan semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Ia sama sekali belum melupakan senyuman itu … senyuman Uchiha Sasuke … dan saat itu juga … Kaguya Kimimaro seolah terlupakan.

.

000

.

Karin memasuki _ballroom_ hotel mewah dengan wajah yang tidak bersemangat. Senju Tobirama dan Senju Tsunade sama saja. Mereka sama-sama seenaknya! Pria itu menyuruh Karin menemaninya ke pesta karena biasanya pada pesta-pesta dengan koleganya seperti ini ia selalu membawa pasangan. Karin merasa ia seperti pajangan yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Sialnya lagi, laki-laki itu tidak menyukai gaun-gaun ala barat dan memerintahkan Karin untuk mengenakan kimono.

Gadis Uzumaki ini baru tahu kalau Tobirama adalah seorang kontraktor yang telah memegang banyak proyek besar dan lagi lelaki itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Perdana Menteri. Auranya memang sudah menunjukkan kalau dia adalah pria yang sangat berkuasa. Senju Tobirama berusia 38 tahun―usia Karin hanya setengah darinya―seorang kontraktor dan _businessman _handal, memiliki banyak kenalan orang penting dan petinggi negeri, dan memiliki banyak akses di berbagai bidang.

Kagum, kesal, tak suka, terpesona. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tobirama adalah orang yang sangat kuat dalam segala hal. Ia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dan susah untuk ditaklukan. Pria yang punya hak untuk menyombongkan diri atas segala pencapaiannya. Pria yang dikagumi sekaligus tidak disukai oleh Uzumaki Karin.

Karin memandang Tobirama yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Gadis itu yakin bahwa orang-orang itu adalah rakan bisnis Tobirama. Merasa sedikit haus, ia berjalan mencari pelayan yang biasanya mengantarkan minuman.

"Karin…?" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal dan dirindukannya kini menyapa telinganya. Tubuh Karin menjadi kaku dan menolak untuk bergerak.

"Karin…," suara berat itu kembali memanggilnya.

Karin berbalik dengan berat hati, dipandangnya pria bermata _amethyst _yang sangat ia cintai. Iris merahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Hyuuga-_san_," sapanya.

Karin dapat melihat mata Neji menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Tubuhnya ingin bergerak dan menghambur dalam pelukan pria itu. Mendekap Neji dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Neji-_kun_. Panggil aku Neji-_kun_, seperti biasanya, Karin," pintanya melirih sambil memegang kedua bahu Karin.

Karin ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Wajah Neji yang penuh permohonan seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis. Karinlah yang ditinggalkan. Karinlah yang disakiti. Karinlah yang dikhianati. Karinlah yang paling menderita di sini. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ekspresi Neji seperti mengatakan bahwa pria itulah yang paling menderita? Kenapa mata Neji seperti meyorotkan penyesalan yang amat mendalam? Kenapa Neji masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi cinta yang penuh penderitaan? Kenapa?

"Lihat, gadis miskin itu mendekati Hyuuga Neji. Apa dia tidak tahu pria itu sudah menjadi suami dari Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Jadi itu yang dibilang kekasih Hyuuga-_sama_ dulu? Dasar tidak tahu kedudukan!"

"Gadis seperti itu sedang apa mendekati Hyuuga-_sama_? Mana pantas dia disamakan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Astaga! Lihat perempuan itu! Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!"

Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu beberapa orang mulai mencela dirinya. "Jangan seperti ini Hyuuga-_san_. Menimbulkan berita yang tidak benar," jawab Karin yang melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Neji.

"Karin…"

"Hyuuga-_san_. Sepertinya anda membuat pasangan saya terganggu." pria berambut perak itu datang dan segera menggandeng Karin.

Neji mendelik tak suka pada lelaki yang beriris sama dengan Karin itu. Siapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini? Punya hubungan apa Karin dengan lelaki itu?

"Kami permisi Hyuuga-_san_," kata Tobirama sambil menarik Karin.

"Tobira―"

"Angkat wajahmu, jangan tunjukkan raut sedih, terseyumlah dengan elegan, dan busungkan dadamu. Saat ini kau sedang bersama dengan Senju Tobirama. Tak akan ada lagi yang berani menghinamu di pesta ini," titahnya.

Karin melakukan perintah pria itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghinanya lagi malam ini. Karena di pesta ini, dialah pasangan Senju Tobirama yang sangat berkuasa!

.

000

.

Sasuke yang tertidur di atas _futon_-nya tampak sangat gelisah. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dan tubuhnya bergerak tidak tenang. Alam bawah sadarnya sedang memutar ulang kenangan pahit di Okinawa malam itu. Pertempuran berdarah di Okinawa yang menelan kurang lebih seratus ribu jiwa tentara Jepang.

_"Sasuke, larilah ke gua yang ada di selatan tempat ini! Di sana aman!" teriak Hatake Kakashi._

_"Tidak, Komandan! Apa pun yang terjadi saya akan tetap bertarung bersama anda di sini! Pantang bagi saya untuk bersembunyi!" bantah Sasuke._

_"Kita sedang terdesak, Sasuke! Kau adalah prajurit muda masa depan negeri ini! Kau harus hidup!" kata Kakashi berapi-api._

_"Saya berani mati demi negeri ini! Mati dalam perang adalah kehormatan terbesar saya!" Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk tidak pergi._

_Bunyi ledakan di mana-mana. Deru peluru yang saling bersahutan membuat suasana malam itu sangat ramai dengan gelora kengerian yang teramat sangat. Langit berwarna jingga karena asap ledakan, tanda bahwa perang akan semakin panas. _

_"Sasuke. Kau harus hidup demi negeri ini!" tanpa disangka Hatake Kakashi menembak lengan kanan Sasuke yang memegang senjata._

_"KOMANDAN!"teriak Sasuke tak percaya._

_"Yamato, bawa Sasuke pergi dari sini. Pastikan anak ini selamat!" perintah Kakashi pada bawahannya._

_"Komandan! Tidaaakk! Komandan!" Sasuke terus berteriak tak percaya saat Yamato menarik tubuhnya pergi. "KOMANDAN!" dan kegelapan menutupi pandangannya, sepertinya Yamato sengaja membuatnya pingsan. Ia tidak merasakan apa pun lagi, kegelapan sudah begitu erat membungkus kesadarannya. Sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia melihat senyum tulus dari sang komandan._

Maret 1945, pertempuran berdarah Okinawa yang memakan begitu banyak korban jiwa. Pertempuran yang bagaikan neraka, pertempuran yang menewaskan Hatake Kakashi, orang yang paling dihormati Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter dua. Fufufu.. Babang Tobirama akhirnya muncul juga. Aih, hokage kece itu #pelukTobirama. Kenapa usia dari empat karakter utama di sini cukup jauh? Well, jaman dulu memang sudah biasa laki-laki 30an menikah dengan perempuan yang masih belasan. Satu lagi, jangan salah ya, tahun 1958 itu sudah ada mobil, siaran televisi juga sudah ada sejak tahun 1953. So, udah ga jadul2 amat di sini. Oh ya, satu lagi. Di sini Tobirama jadi sepupu Tsunade, jadi dia bukan adik dari Hashirama. Fufufufu :3

Wokey, saatnya balas review dulu. Yang login cek PM ya.

Natsumo Kagerou: hihihi iya, umurnya beda 17 tahun. Karin sama tobirama malah 19 tahun. Hehe

Senju A. Nagisa: Huee, makasih udah suka sama fict ini, Airin. Ini udah update ^^

Creposkya: iyap. Mereka beda 17 tahun. Ini udah lanjut ^^

Love foam: makasih / ane juga bayangin Sasuke kece banget dengan seragam militernya /

Hachikodesuka: yo, ini udah update. Mau bangkitin feel multichapter dulu dengan bikin fict ini ^^

Northernlight: seperti yang saya bilang di chapter 1, saya lagi kesulitan dan kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkan fict multichapter yang lama. Jadi, tunggu aja ya nanti ;)

Raditiya: jiah, malah curcol kamu wkwkwk… ini udah update dit ^^

Summer: makasih, jadi malu nih / ini udah update ^^

Guest: yosh! Umur hanya masalah angka! #semangatmasamudaaaaaaa

Sora: makasih ^^

Amu: Nanti bakal dijelasin kok Naruto ke mana.. hehehe.. iyap, yang lain akan update setelah feel saya kembali ^^

Lusyand: terima kasih, ini udah lanjut.

Yap, makasih untuk semua readers, reviewer, yang udah nge-fave dan nge-follow. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya, bersediakan memberikan review?


End file.
